Falling
by kelincitembem
Summary: Namjoon tidak pernah tau jika cintanya serumit ini, mencintai sahabat yang bahkan telah memiliki tambatannya sendiri. Di tambah jika sahabatnya itu seorang straight. Haruskah Namjoon memendam perasaannya terus menerus? #summary gagal NamJin, NamSeok


Falling

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

.

 **BoyXBoy**

 **.**

 **#ps: ini sebenernya project ultahnya Namjun, tapi karena kemarin belum sempet nge'post juga males buat publish akhirnya sekarang aja itung" buat ultahnya si mamih^^**

 **Warning: ide pasaran, jangan baca kalo ga suka main cast dan jalan ceritanya. Sorry for typos guys^_^**

 **.**

 **Recomend: Falling by Jo Hyuna from Urban Zakapa (W Ost)**

 **Kelincitembem Present**

 **.**

 **Aku jatuh padamu**

 **Walau aku jelas tau**

 **Akhirnya akan seperti apa...**

 **Aku tau perasaan ini salah**

 **Namun aku tak bisa menahannya...**

Namjoon terlihat tengah menikmati dunianya, kepalanya sesekali bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah menikmati lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan melalui _earphone_ putih milinya.

"Namjoon—" ia masih tak bergeming, bahkan tak membuka matanya membuat _seseorang_ di sebrang sana mendengus sebal.

"Ya! Kim Namjoon!" teriaknya dengan kaki yang di hentakkan, berjalan ke arah pria berdimple itu. Namjoon terkesiap, namun detik berikutnya ia terdiam mematung.

 _Ketika aku memejamkan mataku dan bernafas_

 _Rasanya seperti kamu berada di depanku_

 _Aku takut kamu akan menghilang_

 _Jadi aku berdoa agar waktu berhenti_

"Namjoon, kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon tersadar, ia mengerjakan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum lebar menampilkan _dimple_ manisnya.

"Hey- Namjoon!" sosok di hadapannya mengernyit bingung karena Namjoon sama sekali tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya. Lelaki tampan di hadapannya itu malah tersenyum layaknya orang idiot.

"Ah- ya, ada apa Seokjin _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon gelagapan membuat pria yang di panggil Seokjin mendengus sebal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu tanpa sadar, merajuk.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, eoh-?" ujarnya setengah merajuk membuat Namjoon gemas sendiri akan tingkah pemuda satu tahun di atasnya itu.

"Ah mian, aku baik-baik saja _hyung_. Aku tadi sedang mendengarkan lagu jadinya tak mendengar panggilanmu!" balasnya mengusak surai coklat gelap milik Seokjin penuh sayang.

"Lagu apa, aku ingin mendengarnya juga!" balas Seokjin antusias. Lelaki manis itu mengambil sebelah _earphone_ Namjoon dan mulai memasangnya ke telinga kanannya.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya, tengah memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang melengkung memperhatikan senyum manisnya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, namun detik berikutnya tatapannya berubah sendu.

 **Aku selalu tersenyum**

 **Tanpa peduli akan apapun...**

 **Cinta tak mengenal apapun**

 **Apakah yang ku rasakan ini salah?**

"Namjoon- kau harus mencoba ini!" Seokjin menyodorkan sepotong kue manis ke hadapan Namjoon membuat pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku tak suka makanan manis _hyung—_ " jawabnya setengah tertawa.

"Tapi kau harus mencoba yang ini, aku jamin kau takkan menyesal" paksanya membuat Namjoon mau tak mau membuat kue yang di sodorkan Seokjin.

"Bagaimana, manis ka?" tanya Seokjin antusias, Namjoon hanya mengangguk pelan membuat senyum pria di hadapannya mengembang.

" _ya, manis seperti senyummu hyung—"_ batinnya pedih.

 _Aku terpikat, aku terpikat_

 _Aku bertemu denganmu seperti ini adalah takdir_

 _Aku terpikat, aku terpikat_

 _Seperti mimpi_

"Ah- tunggu sebentar" seolah tersadar, Seokjin mengeluarkan benda pipih dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_ -?" tanya Namjoon penasaran karena pria manis di hadapannya terlihat sibuk dengan benda pipih kesayangannya itu.

"Aku lupa mengabari Eunbi—" jawabnya tanpa menatap Namjoon, terlalu sibuk dengan benda di genggamannya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

 **Aku tau ini salah**

 **Bisakah aku menghentikannya?**

 **Walau hanya sebentar, aku tak apa**

"Kau terlihat kesal _hyung,_ apa terjadi sesuatu?" Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Seokjin yang terlihat kusut.

"Eunbi marah padaku" ujarnya bersungut-sungut. Sudah ku duga, batin Namjoon pedih. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Seokjin berubah uring-uringan seperti saat ini, Shin Eunbi.

"Sekarang apalagi masalahnya?" Namjoon mengusak surainya gemas, membuat si manis tambah merengut.

"Aku lupa jika tadi malam kami ada janji kencan" jawabnya setengah frustasi. Ah iya, aku ingat jika tadi malam kami sibuk bermain game hingga tertidur di apartemenku, dewi batin Namjoon berujar.

"Bicarakanlah baik-baik dengannya, jangan saling emosi satu sama lain. Eunbi pasti akan mengerti!" saran Namjoon membuat Seokjin menatapnya sebentar.

Deg!

 _Setelah angin berlalu_

 _Wangimu hadir padaku_

 _Aku takut wangi itu akan semakin jauh_

 _Jadi aku memasukannya ke dalam kenanganku_

Namjoon masih mematung, bahkan sekalipun saat Seokjin telah melepaskan pelukan _sesaatnya_. Tak lama, hanya beberapa detik namun mampu membuat dunia pria itu berhenti seketika.

"Jika berhasil nanti, aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku janji, jadi doa kan aku oke—" lihat, bahkan Namjoon masih tak bereaksi sekalipun Seokjin telah berlalu menjauh.

"Ah ya, terima kasih Namjoon— kau sahabat terbaikku!" teriaknya karena jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh. Namjoon seketika tersadar dan tersenyum tipis.

 **Aku tau hanya aku yang merasakannya**

 **Hanya aku yang terjebak di duniaku sendiri**

 **Meskipun hanya kebahagiaan sesaat**

 **Aku akan mencintaimu**

Namjoon terlihat tengah sibuk memakan makanannya, di hadapannya si manis Seokjin terlihat sibuk dengan benda kesayangannya. Jangan lupakan wajah yang berseri-seri serta senyuman lebarnya itu.

Sepertinya ia dan Eunbi sudah berbaikan, terbukti dengan Seokjin yang mentraktirnya ma kan hari ini dan melihat wajah muramnya yang berganti menjadi wajah berserinya membuat asumsinya bertambah kuat. Dan diam-diam dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum pedih.

"Sepertinya _hyung_ , terlihat bahagia sekali eoh— apa ada sesuatu yang ku lewatkan hari ini?" goda Namjoon dengan senyuman jailnya. Oh lihat, bahkan pipinya merona! Rutuk Namjoon dalam hati.

"Apa begitu terlihat eoh—?" tanyanya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah jambu itu, namun gagal. Karena rona samar itu malah semakin bertambah jelas.

"Oppa—" sontak mereka menoleh bersamaan, seorang gadis manis tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Chagiya—"Namjoon hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya secara diam-diam. Netra kelamnya terus menerus memperhatikan sosok Seokjin yang kentara tengah berbunga-bunga itu.

 _Aku akan mencintaimu, aku akan mencintaimu_

 _Kamu ada di dunia yang berbeda_

 _Aku terpikat, aku terpikat_

 _Seperti mimpi_

"Oh, Namjoon _oppa_ — hallo _oppa_ " sapanya dengan senyum ramahnya, membuat Namjoon mau tak mau membalas tak kalah ramahnya.

"Hai Eunbi, ingin _menculik_ pangeranmu eoh—?" godanya jail membuat Seokjin merengut lucu dan Eunbi tertawa kecil.

"Seokjin _oppa_ berjanji akan menemaniku ke toko buku hari ini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dan Namjoon bersumpah bahwa ia melihat rona samar di kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Itung-itung menebus acara kencan kami yang gagal tempo hari" lanjut Seokjin yang berhasil membuat Eunbi merengek manja padanya. Oh, pemandangan yang memuakkan.

"Haha, baiklah. Pergilah dan nikmati kencan kalian kali ini oke!" ujarnya sambil tertawa, di paksakan. Dan beruntungnya pasanagan di hadapannya tak ada yang menyadari kegetiran di balik perkataannya.

"Oppa—" pekik Eunbi dengan wajah memerahnya, membuat dua pemuda itu tertawa keras.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Seokjin yang menjauh. Hatinya retak, mungkin kini telah hancur melihat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam seolah tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkannya. Ponselnya bergetar pelan, mau tak mau ia tersenyum melihat siapa pengirimnya.

From: Princess_Jin

Maaf aku lupa mengucapkannya. Selamat ulang tahun semoga di tahun ini kau mendapatkan kekasih^-^

p.s: perlu bantuanku kawan? Aku banyak kenalan wanita yang cantik walau tak secantik Eunbi!

 **Aku tau bukan cinta ini yang salah**

 **Hanya keadaanlah yang tak memungkinkan...**

 **~THE END~**


End file.
